Trapped
by alice2104
Summary: One-shot. Annie is kidnapped on a mission and buried alive. As Auggie almost loses it trying to find her, can he help her regain her strength when she goes back to work? Please Read & Review


First FanFic for Covert Affairs. This is just a Oneshot of something I thought in my head. It was getting anoying, so I had to put it on paper. Hope you like.

Trapped:

Annie POV

I hesitated as I reached for the door knob and took a deep breath. I didn't know how I could continue this bravado for much longer. It'd taken an hour long shower just to rid the dust from my hair before I left work. You can do this Annie.

I threw the door open and walked into the bright kitchen.

"Your back!"

Danielle threw herself from the bench stool and wrapped her slender arms around me, with more force than I thought she could muster. I wrapped my arms tight around her, thanking God that I was able to see her again.

"Hey, you okay?" Danielle pulled out of our embrace and met me with concerned eyes.

I reigned in my inner turmoil and stretched my lips into what I hoped to be simply an exhausted smile, "Just a long trip is all."

She went and began opening cupboards around the kitchen, pulling out different ingredients, "I wasn't expecting you home til next Monday. I only just received your latest postcard from Spain."

No matter how hard I tried, Auggie never failed to amaze me in helping to keep my cover. Especially in the situation I was in. "The Smithsonian booked me an earlier flight after I sent the documents."

"Oh that's too bad, I know how much you wanted to explore San Sebastian. Did you end up having any spare time to go?"

I let a humourless laugh escape my lips, "Guess I missed the fine print of my career with the Smithsonian."

She sent me an apologetic smile, and then raised her eyebrows at me, "I don't know how you can complain; you spend nearly every waking moment overseas in an amazing place. You hungry? You missed dinner by twenty minutes; I still have time to heat something up."

I took a step backwards towards the door, "If you don't mind I'm kind of beat. Raincheck for tomorrow night?"

She sighed, "I swear ever since you've taken this job, we never get to spend any quality time together." She walked over to me and pulled me into another hug, "I'm glad you're back."

Clenching my eyes shut against the tears threatening to spill I hugged her back harder, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Annie POV: Flashback<p>

I spluttered and felt the dust fly out of my mouth, my head hosting a mother of a headache. I sensed that I was lying horizontal on my back and that there was something solid directly in front of my face. I'd only ever experienced complete darkness once in my life. My father had taken Danielle and me into an underground cavern when we were kids and doused the lights a good thirty feet below the surface. The darkness was somehow different to it was then; instead of the spacious nothing that swarm around me, I felt suffocated and closed in by it.

Feeling around with my hands above me I felt solid wood, my feet coming up with the same assumption. I couldn't roll, turn or manoeuvrer myself to any other position other to the one I was in without coming up against the same wood barrier.

My panic began to rise as I futilely strained against different areas of the box that enclosed me, dirt and dust seeping in the small gaps I made each time I hit the wood. My breath started to come in short rapid gasps as the truth dawned on me.

I was buried alive.

I sprang up from my bed in an instant. There was no wooden box encasing me and the faint glow of the moon coming in my window, illuminated the furniture of my room. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I remembered the taste of dirt and dust in my mouth. I had a feeling these nightmares were only going to get worse.

Slowing my breathing and waiting for my heart rate to slow, I edged out of bed and headed for the shower, noting from the glowing red numbers that I was up long before my alarm.

* * *

><p>Auggie POV<p>

"7.15am" The monotone voice from my wrist watch informed me that I had a decent window for a workout before I had to be at my desk. As I slid open the gymnasium door on the bottom floor I heard a continuous series of hard and fast jabs against solid padding, floating towards me from the back of the room.

Despite that fact that I could sense there was only one person in the room, I knew it was her. I couldn't think of one thing that would keep her from returning to duty. After she'd left the office last night I couldn't help but worrying about her. She hadn't left my mind since she left to go off on the mission in the first place. Everyone knew that this was just a run of the mill brush past, but we all knew that when things went wrong, there were rare moments when things became horribly real.

Flashback

"_Got the package Auggie, heading home. Not looking forward to coach though."_

"I may be able to find you a seat away from screaming babies and the toilet."

"_I'll buy you a sandwich AND a round of beers_."

"Sold. See you when you get home." Smiling, I hung up the phone and began searching the airline database for passenger seating. Finding a seat with two empty ones beside it, guaranteed my sandwich and beer, and away from the most crowded parts of the plane most definitely guaranteed me a meal.

"God, I'm good."

It was an hour later that Joan called me into her office and slid the door closed. "Auggie, we've got a situation with Syria."

"What do you mean? Something with the Intel? Because Annie's already on her flight home." The documents Annie handed over were correct, had the other side had a breach? Confusion was clear on my face as ever.

"Auggie, Annie never made her flight. We just received a phone call from a group of Saudi Arabian terrorists demanding sixty-thousand American dollars in exchange for Annie."

All mindless banter swept from my mind as the first sentence hit my ears. "Give me everything you've got on the situation."

"Here's the video they sent." Joan began describing everything to me that was in the picture as the speaker spoke in broken English. "Two men in covered masks are flanking Annie who is sitting tied in a chair, hands behind her back, bag goes over her head 4 seconds in."

"Time limit?"

"48 hours." My jaw clenched hard as my eyes closed. I felt Joan's hand rest on my shoulder, "We have everyone working on this Auggie, and I've got Stu and Barber on analysis at this very moment. We need you scouring every trace you can find that could possibly lead to her."

I nodded and turned heading straight for my office. "Auggie," I turned back to where Joan had called me from, "We'll get her back."

I followed the sound of the punches and avoided the other equipment as my laser cane swept over them. The scent of light sweat mixed in with her trade mark perfume only proved that it was indeed Annie who was throwing the hard frustrated punches at the bag. During the agonising hours it took to locate her there was large fear eating inside of me that had me believe I'd never get to smell that perfume again, and it almost destroyed me completely. I bit down on my inner turmoil knowing that she was alive and in front of me and spoke.

"Picking a fight this early? We both know you can wail on that thing all day, but there's no beating the heavy bag."

"I'll have it in a few more rounds." Her voice sounded strong but there was something more than anger simmering beneath the surface.

"Annie, stop," her punching didn't cease, "stop, stop, stop, stop." I moved towards her and did a risky move of putting my arm down between her and the bag. Thankfully she didn't continue and try to punch threw me. "I've done what you're doing, fuelled by anger too, and believe me it's a short release that leaves bloody and bruised knuckles but doesn't help fix what's wrong. Now talk to me."

She took a ragged breath, "I'm letting it get to me, I'm sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry. What you went through was enough to throw any agent off balance and leave the agency. You're the only person mad enough to continue your work here, but that doesn't mean you get to sweep what happened over the last couple of days under the rug. I'm here to talk if you need to." I waited patiently for her to speak.

"I- I can't Auggie... not right now."

I nodded and a few moments later I heard her fists connect again with the heavy bag.

Flashback

Tracking Annie's last known location via her encrypted phone hit a snag that had me dumbfounded until I realised what had happened. It also made me realise that these weren't amateurs we were dealing with.

When I located the position of her phone, twenty other identical connections began blinking on the screen. Her kidnappers had copied her phone details into numerous other technology items scattered about Saudi Arabia, up to the top boarder of Syria and turkey, and spread over to Iraq. We only had a limited amount of man power which had to cover masses of land, and little time to do it in. After going through each of the coded details of the GPS points, something caught my attention that caused me to call Joan into my office.

"What is it Auggie?"

"I tracked Annie's phone and numerous other connections mimicking hers popped up in different countries – at least twenty. Now what's interesting and also unnerving is that eight of these marks are giving a signal from at least four feet below the surface."

I heard the clogs clink in Joan's head as she put two and two together, "So you're saying that the kidnappers have buried Annie in one of these locations in these deserts."

"Do they know she's CIA?"

"I don't doubt it; they called our direct lines to give the demands."

"Then they've made the precautions of keeping her secure." I clenched my fists at my sides until my knuckles strained under the pressure. This definitely changed the high demand of getting her out fast.

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't risk anything in this situation, Joan. How much time do you think she has?"

"Thirty-four hours max," I let a large puff of air escape threw my lips. That wasn't much time at all. "Auggie, send me through the co-ordinates of the eight marks and I'll dispatch them to our men on the ground." I heard Joan's footsteps exit my office.

"Hang on Annie, we're coming."

* * *

><p>Annie POV<p>

"No assets you need me to make?"

"No, Annie."

"What about the weapons shipment moving into Argentina?" I felt like I was grasping at straws.

"That's classified. I put newspapers on your desk this morning that you never completed a month ago. You are to sift through the papers and find any increased citations regarding the Kuruzoff election that could possibly be linked to chatter," I went to interject, "Am I serious? Deadly."

I reigned in a frustrated comment and bowed my head in defeat.

Joan took a step towards me, "You should be grateful that I'm not sending you home Annie. What you've been threw is more than enough to give you your vacation days early, and I will do that as well as have someone tail you if you do not accept what I've given you right now. I will read you in if I need you for anything, for now..." she nodded towards my desk.

I knew that Joan was giving me more than I should and that she knew that I had to be productive in order to prevent wallowing, but all the same, it was intensely frustrating. I nodded and headed out of her office towards my desk, noticing the insanely large pile of newspaper covering my desk.

After two hours of focusing on newspapers, my mind began to analyse my ordeal.

(flashback) As soon as I hung up my conversation with Auggie I headed over towards the terminal bathrooms near the center of the airport. Putting my bags at my feet I leaned over the sink and gave my face a brief wash, rinsing my hands as I did. Even though I hadn't been outside, I'd managed to get sand under my nails.

As I lifted my head up towards the mirror a hand came down on my shoulder and spun me round. The man who grabbed me was masked and held a syringe in his other hand. Just as I lifted my hand to deflect him, something heavy and solid cracked down onto my head; giving me a second of dizziness before I felt the syringe enter my neck and darkness consume me. (end flashback)

I cringed and shoved my memories deep into my head before the images inside the coffin came crashing in. Concentrating as hard as I could, I re-read every sentence in the newspapers and began studying them meticulously.

* * *

><p>Auggie POV: Flash Back<p>

"_Dead end here, Auggie. Just a phone in a shoebox – no Walker_."  
>"Move to the next mark, we're running out of time." It was the fifth signal they'd checked and it was now into the thirty-third hour. They needed more time, but that was time that Annie didn't have. I'd give anything to be out their digging with the rest of them. I wouldn't accept the alternative if they didn't find her. It wasn't possible.<p>

"_Auggie, I don't want to have to say it but_-

"Then don't say it. If you think there's no hope, I can have you relieved of your duties soldier." The urge to throttle the man on the other line was unbearable; if she didn't make it out of this alive the soldier would find himself in an unfortunate predicament.

Another line rang in, "What've you got."

"_Sorry, Aug. This one's a no go too."_

A scream threatened to claw its way out of my throat, "How long will it take to get to the last mark, there's three teams working, who's the closest?"

"_We are Sir."_

"Get there now!" I slammed the Bluetooth set down on the desk and whizzed my finger across the keyboard, searching for any other hidden connections I could make out to pinpoint her location. I couldn't lose Annie. Losing my Unit almost killed me; Annie would surely be the death of me.

The sound of feet entering his office, "Auggie..."

"Don't do it Stu. We're getting her out alive I know it." I was getting desperate. I couldn't hear him say it, I couldn't. I got up and began pacing around my desk.

"It's the thirty-fourth hour-"

I turned and punched, with all the force I could muster, into the wall behind me, "Do something, or get the hell out of my office!"

I heard him mumble softly as he left 'who would've thought that both Joan and he said the same thing.' It was good to know someone was on my team.

"Don't give up on me Annie."

It was an agonising hour later that my phone buzzed in my ear. "_Sir we've located the co-ordinates, two armed men are patrolling a nearby tent-_

Distant gunshots rang in my ear, I waited with baited breath.

"_Shot's fired, shots fired!"_ A series of more gunshots rang out down the line, as Joan's distinguishing heels clipped quickly into my office.

I heard the movement of scraping dirt then the knocking of wood. "_Hang on Walker! Wedge it open already!_"

"Have you got her?" Joan's voice sounded demanding and strong as she spoke into the line. My heartbeat was ringing in my ears as I waited painfully for the men to answer.

"_We got her, she's barely breathing, but she's alive."_

* * *

><p>Annie POV<p>

A week had passed since the ordeal and I had managed to avoid serious chats with Auggie, and kept everything peachy at home with Danielle. The nightmares had continued and gotten worse. Each night I'd wake up with a slight taste of dirt in my mouth and have my sheets slick from the sweat. I was constantly paranoid each day I went to work. I was nervous I was being followed, my car was bugged and I'd wear a thick scarf around my neck concealing needle access points.

After long series of hours of scanning newspapers I got up from my desk and headed for the bathroom, unconsciously reaching up and feeling for the tiny mark left from the syringe on my neck.

"Hey, Walker," A hand came down on my left shoulder.

Out of paranoia and pure instinct from the last couple of days, I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and twisted it to an awkward angle before spinning around and planting a solid stiletto kick into the man's chest. It sent him flying onto a nearby desk before crumpling in a heap on the ground.

My breathing was ragged, my heartbeat racing for it life as panic flooded my veins. Stu was the man who'd innocently touched my shoulder, and now lay aching on the floor. The whole office was dead silent as I looked around the room. Joan stood at the railing mid conversation with Arthur with no expression comprehendible. Jai looked almost amused at my sudden outburst, and Auggie was halfway out of his office staring blanking in my direction.

Without checking to see if Stu was okay, I back peddled fast out of the DPD and moved quickly towards the bathrooms. I didn't know how I was going to handle it this time.

I rushed into the bathroom and slammed my fist straight into the cubicle door. Thankfully no one was in the bathroom to witness my second lash out.

"Oh no, perfume; Wrong bathroom. Third time this month, whoops. Joan Malone Grapefruit – Annie, you're here? I had no idea."

"Liar." I only just managed to keep the tears out of my words.

"It's five on the dot, we're free. Drinks on me."

"Didn't you just here what happened? I don't think I'm quite fit for public appearances." I swept my hair back from my face and leant against the cubicle wall.

"I don't think the bar patrons at Allen's could handle your amazing combat moves if they tried hitting on you. By the way from what I hear, amazing skills done to Stu," I let a humourless chuckle escape my lips, "But just because we're not going to Allen's doesn't mean you're getting rid of me that easy Ms Walker."

"I don't think I'm going to be the best company."

"I'll be the judge of that."

I let out a large breath and opened the cubicle door. "I don't think I should grab my bag from my desk then before I leave."

Auggie let out a light cough and handed me my badge and bag, a smile creeping over his lips.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"You're obsessed with me." His smile grew bigger as he held his elbow out for me to take.

* * *

><p>Auggie POV<p>

It felt good to feel her walking next to me as he headed out the front doors of the building. I didn't expect her to rip out a piece of me in those last few hours when hope was fading, but it simply continued to remind me of how precious she really was to me. "Why aren't we proceeding towards your car in the lot?"

"I didn't drive today." I felt her arm rise slightly as she hailed a waiting driver.

"You've never taken the bus- ...You _ran_?" She tensed beside me slightly as the sound of wheels approached. "Geez Annie that's a good fifteen miles. I'm impressed." I was worried.

I slid open the door of my apartment and headed towards the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. "Bottle of Petrone is in the top cabinet to your left in the kitchen."

I heard the clinking of glass and the faint pour of liquid as I headed back towards the kitchen. "Glass at your 10 o'clock, bottle at your 2." I grabbed both and headed towards the couch. I heard the cushions to the left of me creak as Annie sat down; placing what I could distinctively tell was an empty glass on the coffee table next to her.

I passed the bottle in her direction and waited til she'd poured herself another before I spoke, "You've tried to keep this bottled up for a week and it seems it's not getting you anywhere. This is a time to vent, about anything that's on your mind, and it's a rare moment that any of us get. Take advantage of it."

I listened to her as she pondered my words and took a sip of her drink. "Auggie, Do you still have nightmares about you're incident?"

I hated the answer that to that question, "Yes, but not as much."

"I keep having nightmares about the coffin." I felt my eyes closed at the pain that was masked in her voice. "Waking up with dust in my mouth, my nails scraping against wood... sensing that there was never going to be an opportunity to escape... or survive. I'd never been that scared, Auggie. I hate waking up and reassuring myself I'm home, or find myself in the bathroom scrubbing non-existent sand out from my fingernails."

I reached my hand out and she clasped it. I stroked my thumb over the back of hand in reassurance. "It's not just that though, is it."

"No, it's not. I hate that I was so easily defeated." My eyes squinted slightly as I tried to understand where she was going with this, "Both by someone and by me. I hurt Stu today because of the paranoia and frustration that something as simple a bang on the head forced me into a slight chance of survival situation. I thought I was better than that."

"I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but anyone else could have been in your situation and played it out exactly as you had."

"Am I an idiot for still wanting to do my job?"

"Yes, and no. You're one of the strongest and most intuitive people I know Annie Walker. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come out of that situation intact. Although I'm slightly hurt that you lost faith in me for finding you." I let a small smile hit my lips

"So that hole in the wall in your office...?"

"Clumsy construction workers moving furniture, naturally."

"Except there's no furniture in your office that high up."

Her teasing was playful but it brought back the anguish I felt in those hours she was missing from my radar. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

I felt the cushions shift as she moved towards me, her hand resting gently on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it, thanking God that she was here safe with me. I felt her lingering kiss on my cheek before she wound her arms around my neck. "I know you'll always find me Auggie."

I shifted her until she was nestled into my side with my arms around her, and kissed the side of her head, "Looks like you'll have a few things to teach me about combat when it comes to shoulder taps."

She laughed a genuine laugh as she understood my words, snuggling deeper into my side. "I'm sure you were just wishing it was Jai I hurt rather than Stu."

"No I don't."

"Liar."

* * *

><p>So thats it. I was gonna have them hook up, but even though I hope that happens in the next season, it just wasn't right with the characters in this fanfic. Hoped you enjoy <strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
